Losing his shirt and other things
by cein
Summary: He lost his shirt...and that wasn't the worst of it.


Title:Losing your shirt (and other things)  
Author: Ceindreadh Email: Website: n/a Permission to archive: Yes to WWOMB, anybody else, ask first.  
Fandom(s): NCIS Genre (general, hetero or slash) Gen/humor Pairing/Characters: n/a Rating: FRT 13 Summary: Written for the NCISspecialops board August challenge.  
Warnings: None Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished

-------------------

He lost his shirt.

That wasn't the worst of it. Not only had Tony lost his shirt, but his tie, his jacket, his vest, his shoes and his socks as well. And by the way Abby's eyes were gleaming as she looked at the cards in her hand, he was about to lose his trousers next. "Who's idea was it to make this strip poker anyway," Tony grumbled as he looked at the cards in his hand. Yet again his hand was terrible. He hadn't gotten better than two pairs all night, and even then it had only been fours over threes and had easily been beaten by McGee's flush. 

Speaking of flushes, McGee was looking a little pink round the edges. Probably because the rule of the game was that while the person with a losing hand had to take off an item of clothing, the person with the winning hand had to put it on. At moment, as well as most of his own clothing, McGee was wearing Tony's Armani jacket - and had been threatened with grievous bodily harm if he spilled anything on it. He was also wearing Tony's tie, his shirt, Kate's scarf and belt, and three of Abby's rings plus two necklaces. There had been a major debate about whether each of Abby's items of jewelry counted as a separate item. Abby and Kate had naturally argued in favor, but McGee and Tony had opposed them on the grounds that Abby could lose every hand and still be fully clothed. 

Kate and Abby had had mixed fortunes during the game. Abby had lost her studded collar to Tony, but she had to admit that he looked rather fetching in it. Although the fact that he was by then shirtless, probably had something to do with her observation. She was wearing Kate's bra over one of her usual funky t-shirts, but had lost her boots to Kate in return. She had been granted a dispensation from wearing them, as by then she was already shod in Tony's dress shoes. "God, if I get a verucca or athletes foot from these, you are so dead, DiNozzo."

"Hey, just don't stretch them on me," snapped back Tony. 

"Guys, guys," said Abby before Kate could retaliate, "Less arguing, more playing. Mama needs a new pair of shoes...oh wait, I've already got Kate's. Man Kate, how do you walk in these things?" She hopped around the table experimentally. "Whoever invented these things was one twisted weirdo."

"Probably one of Tony's ancestors," said Kate, the smug grin on her face coming from the knowledge that she had a full house. She was hoping that McGee was going to lose this hand. She really really wanted to get her hands on Tony's jacket. Not that she particularly wanted to wear it, but it was coming up on their agreed time for snacks, and she really wanted to watch Tony's face as she ate the messiest, sloppiest, sandwich she could find.

"Hah, cute Kate. Real cute. You know, next round you lose, you're going to have to take off something...interesting..." Tony leered at her.

"What, taking off my bra wasn't interesting enough?"

"Well not when you managed to leave your blouse on...although I have to admit, that was kinda cool. They teach you that trick at Catholic school, Katie?" 

"Hey, can we get back to the game, please?" asked McGee. "You know we've only got another hour, two tops before Gibbs gets out of that meeting with Director Morrow. And we'll have to factor in time to get our own clothes sorted out before he gets here."

"Wait, we have to give these back?" said Abby, stroking Tony's tie which she'd just won from McGee and had tied round her head. "No fair, I want to keep this baby."

"Do you know how much that cost me?" asked Tony. 

"Probably not as much as my collar," replied Abby. "Hey, you keep the collar and I keep the tie, that's fair, right?"

"No way, Abs. That's my lucky tie. You've no idea how many times I've gotten lucky while wearing it."

"Please tell me you take it off first," grimaced Kate. 

Tony made a face at her. 

"Anyway Tony, I'm sure you could get just as lucky with the collar," Abby winked at him. "I know I always do."

It took some time, but finally they got on with the game. Much to Kate's disgust, the cards finally went Tony's way, and he took the hand with a Royal flush. Abby was the loser this time, so she walked over to him and twirled around saying, "Go on Tony, take your pick."

Kate was the only one surprised when Tony leered at Abby and removed Kate's bra from her with one hand. "DiNozzo, put down my bra at once!" 

"Nuh-uh," said Tony. He took a quick look at the label, "Hey, whadya know, it's bigger than I thought. You do a little padding sometimes?" He yelped as Kate dug him in the ribs. 

"Give it back, DiNozzo!"

Tony held it up out of Kate's reach. "Rules are rules Kate, I won it fair and square!"

"Won what, DiNozzo?"

Everybody turned and looked at Gibbs who had just walked into the room. 

"Um, Boss," said Tony; suddenly aware of how they must look. "I can explain everything...it's not what it looks like...well actually it is...sort of..."

Gibbs just looked at his team...his highly trained hand picked professional team who he'd just spent the last hour pretty much bragging about. Then he turned on his heel and left, growling as he did "I need coffee."

------------------

The end 


End file.
